chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderbird
(The Legendary Bird) CR 11 Gargantuan Magical Beast (Air, Fire) Initiative: +7 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Low-light vision, Stormsight, Perception +17 Aura: '''Storm aura (100ft) ''DEFENSE'' '''ACs: KAC: 25 EAC: 24 CMan: 33 (+4 Dex, +11/10 Natural armor) Powerfield: '''20 Churchill natural field, Temp HP 20, FH 4. '''HP: 184 Immune '''Electricity, Sonic ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: 30, Fly 120ft (Good) Attack '(melee): Choose one: 2 Claws +20 (4D6 + 19 Kinetic (Slashing + Electric), Arc 2D6) Or Bite +20 (5D8 + 27 Kinetic (Piercing + Electric), Arc 2D8, Unwieldy) '''Attack '(ranged): Thunderbolt +18 (8D6 + 11 Energy (Electric + Sonic), 200ft, Dual Critical effect: Stun + Deafen, Neutron Damage (+11), Spell-like) 'Space: '''20ft '''Reach: '''20ft '''Special attack: '''Storm Strike '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 11th, Concentration +12) At will -- Control Weather '''Statistics STR +8 DEX +3 CON +5 INT +1 WIS +3 CHA +1 Feats: Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +6 damage), Fly-by Attack, Improved Critical, Improved Initiative, Improved Combat Manoeuvre (Grapple), Iron Will Skill: Acrobatics +17, Perception +17, Sense Motive +17, Survival +17 Special Abilities '''Sto''rm Aura '(Su): A thunderbird carries its own storm with it, along with generally living in areas of powerful storms from the get-go. This counts as a 100ft radius area which is filled with severe winds along with cloudy conditions, centered on the thunderbird. All ranged weapons (except the thunderbird Thunderbolt attack) suffer a -4 penalty to their attack rolls, acrobatic and piloting checks to perform controlled flight suffer a -4 penalty and any exposed flames are extinguished immediately. Powerfields in this area do not benefit from their Fast Healing unless they have some form of Electric Hardening or their owner has resistance to Electricity. Every round, creatures in the area must make a Reflex DC 19 check or be pushed back 5ft per point they failed their save by. Flying creatures are pushed double the distance. The save DC for this ability is Dexterity based. Every 1D4 rounds, the storm strikes a random target (other then the Thunderbird) in the aura's range. The targeted creature must make a Reflex DC 22 save or take 12D6 Electric and Sonic damage. On a successful save, only half the damage is taken. The save DC for this ability is Constitution-based. 'Storm Strike '(Ex): The thunderbird suffers no penalty from charging while flying, and creatures attacked after a charge take 11 (equal to the CR of the thunderbird) extra points of Electric damage on a successful attack. 'Stomsight '(Ex): The thunderbirds live in permanent storms, and ignore all penalties to perception checks and concealment provided by weather effects, including all magical effects and spells. Description Thunderbirds are immense birds that seem to originate from the stormy regions of the Realm of Winds, but are often seen in the Prime Material plane, especially on planets with large, untamed area where they nest near waterfalls. They look like standard birds of prey, but are about 60 feet long, with a wingspan of close to 140 feet. They have various colouring depending on their standard hunting range, ranging from black to light brown. These giant birds will hunt all form of large land creatures, sea creatures and other large birds, requiring a rather large amount of food to remain satiated. Thunderbirds are relatively intelligent, and will sometimes find local sentient creatures to give it offerings of food. In exchange, the thunderbird will keep the local weather clement for these beings, preventing large storms and bringing much needed rain during drought. Primitive cultures could even regard a thunderbird as a local deity due to its actions. Of course, an angered thunderbird could just as easily destroy a blossoming civilisation by turning the weather destructive. As such, more modern civilisations will still attempt to keep the thunderbirds happy with offerings rather then actively threaten them. Tactics A thunderbird knows it is extremely powerful and when it enters combat, it will remind those attacking it of this as well. Flying as high as it can, the thunderbird can simply let its storm aura take care of most of the minor threats as lightning randomly strikes down its foes and its thunderbolt screech take out more annoying preys. It will also do fast dives to strike down the more annoying foes, alternating between bite and claw attacks. The thunderbird understands that it is in control while it remains in the air and will never land unless forced to while in combat. Great Voidbirds Rumours has it that even more massive thunderbirds exists, with the ability to fly even in the void of space. Those birds would be even more massive, sometimes reaching 100 feet in length, and would count as having the Advanced Simple template (from Pathfinder Bestiary appendix), along with being able to threaten some of the smaller spaceships with their attacks.